Sleepless Night
by Ace7321
Summary: Cloud's musing about his habit of waking up every midnight with Tifa by his side. Rated T for the VERY slight lime and nudity, please read with your own risk . A CloTi oneshot.


**Sleepless Night**

It had become a routine for me. To be awake in the middle of the night. Somehow, somewhat, I couldn't have a complete slumber every time I'm home.

Truth is, it wasn't a bad thing to be sleepless at midnight. In fact, it is a pure joy; especially when I knew that I wasn't alone in bed. Whenever I'm awake and I'm absolutely sure the person beside me is fast asleep, I would slowly stir to face her. That angelic face of her. I wonder if anyone on this Planet could even surpass her feature; not even that, maybe none in this world could be said on the same level with her.

Gaia, did you twist everything you had to produce this entity that could be called 'Perfection'?

Tifa was sleeping peacefully beside me. Her chest moved rhythmically with each and every breathe she took. It was as if there is a light glowing within her sleeping body. I still haven't figured out myself what was that light. Love? Joy? Tranquillity? Peace? I care not. One thing I am sure, that light is rather warm, secure and protective to both of us.

One interesting trivia to be noted, midnights like this, there are some random occurrence when Tifa sleep. In dreams, it is as if she is forced to drink 'Honest' potion, or maybe the strongest alcohol that could be produced. In dreams, she involuntarily and forcefully showed all her emotions she held. Whatever it is and everything MUST be shown to me.

A lot happened. But on rare occasions, when Tifa had a rather more hectic and stressful day than usual, she could had a terrible nightmare. A very terrible one, I guess. I didn't know how wrong did it goes, but her closed eyes would narrow by itself and she would twitch uncomfortably. I didn't hesitate any longer and softly shook her awake. And she would wake up with cold sweat. That was when she would notice that I was still wide awake, watching her.

I didn't even had my chance to call her name, or whatever I could possibly do, Tifa would pounce at me and cry. At that moment, I could almost feel how vulnerable and broken apart she was. I felt my heart squished to dry looking at her. When she finally calmed down and returned to her senses, she would kept her head buried to my chest and murmur her apologize. I couldn't help it but to kiss her at that moment. I loved her to death, I swear - but I had a hard time to think about ways to show her that. I wanted to show her how I care for her and I want to keep her from any harm. If I can banish that nightmare that was causing her so much pain, I will.

Then, we would return to sleep. Except that I must hold her till morning breaks, so that my arms enveloping her would protect her from that nightmare that might return. Not that I forced myself to do that, in fact, I was so glad to have her in my arms during our sleep. Her scent, it was heaven, Tifa had a slightly floral smell from the shampoo and her own scent that none in this world could impersonate. Her steading inhale and exhale reminded me that I am the only one that could give her the sense of security. But it's not every night that I could have her, well, keeping this timid side of me is what I want. She thought that the way I am makes me the Cloud she knew, according to her.

Most of the time, Tifa would whisper in her sleep. But, most of them, my name; and by the way it sound, I knew how she feels and what she wants. Sometimes, she would whisper in a low, happy tone. By that, I could tell that she was having a sweet dream with me as the background and I would fell asleep myself - hoping to join her in her same dream. Well, on rare times, she would whisper in a monotone, haughty voice. Then she would act unusually, the way that Tifa wouldn't do everyday. It was that time I lost control and I fiercefully kissed her so that she would be awake and continue where she had left off in her previous dreams.

And the morning after, when we both had overslept, she blamed me for it.

I chuckled by myself softly by that memory. Come to think of it, tonight is special too.

Nights like these are my favourite. Nights after we shared and poured our love with each other on a whole new level. Nights when we became one, it did for a few months ago, but I'd never get tired of it. I will never get tired of it.

Slowly, with a deliberated movement, I pull the sheets over her bare shoulder. She shudders slightly to the sudden warmness. Then, I rest one elbow to the bed and stared at her face. Like how I did every night. As if, it had become my daily routine.

Words couldn't verbally decribe how her face expressed now. There are no worries in her face - none at all. Her even breaths and the slight curve around the corner of her lips tells me everything. It told me how she loved me and care for me. Before sleep takes over, I snuggles closer to her threadless body. Despite its paleness, her skin is warm and it fits so perfectly with mine. All these stirring doesn't seem to wake her up, maybe the previous event had her completly fatigue. Therefore, I take my chances and wrap my arms around her. Yet, she doesn't seem to botice a things.

I couldn't help it, but to add a few words before I drift to sleep, "I love you, Teef. Never forget that."

Who knows she might had heard it in her dreams and ask me about it tomorrow?

Who knows she might know my secret of waking up every night?

_A.N : Do you think I should make one for Tifa's POV too? Leave reviews and opinion! :)_


End file.
